


Rhinestone Eyes

by pukeytyler (cherryblur)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Body Horror, Body Worship, Crystals, Gore, Growth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblur/pseuds/pukeytyler
Summary: “They’re beautiful,” Tyler says.His fingers twitch with the urge to tear them from Josh’s body.





	Rhinestone Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> fuck gore is so nice 
> 
> i think im the main supplier of gore to this fucking ship sorry i just adore sticky stuff
> 
> also ppl have asked me if i have a gore kink/fetish   
> no  
> i just like it

“They glow,” Tyler mumbles. 

Josh nods, eyelashes covering the glistening orbs that take the place of his eyes.  
They’re pale. Pink, without any sort of cornea or iris. 

He sits across from Tyler, illuminating the dark room they’re in.  
“You can touch them,” He invites softly.  
Tyler meets his gaze with wide eyes.  
“If you like.” 

The brunette is reaching out, fingertips touching precious gems and jutting, raw crystals.  
They’re implanted, growing slow.  
Smooth emeralds and lapis peeking out like scales, almost. 

It’s like a jewelry exhibit, rare and precious and _very, very_ expensive.  
A little voice in the back of Tyler’s mind tells him how much every crystal touching his fingertips is worth.

Freshly sprouted quartz irritates his skin, clear and sharp in the dull air.  
Tyler can’t even take it all in, it’s so much to see.

“How?” He asks. 

Josh cocks his head, ignoring the question. Everyone always asks how.  
“You’re hungry,” He observes.  
It’s easy body language: the twitching fingers, the flicking eyes. He’s eager to pick and pluck and tear. 

Tyler’s chest rises in rapid breaths.  
He’s so hungry.  
He wants these gems, these crystals. These beauties that could earn him more than he’d ever begin to want.

“Take one.”

He looks up again, swallowing. “You’re sure?” The façade of humbleness is a weak one he wears.

Josh nods, blinking slow.  
“The pain is temporary.”  
Like it always is. 

He knows Tyler will become greedy, when is tanned fingers are plucking a clean amethyst from his forearm.  
It pops out of place, letting out a spurt of blood when the tissue disconnects with the snapping of sinew. 

The pads of his fingers run over hills of rock, slipping over drying, sticky blood.  
“Gorgeous,” He murmurs. 

Josh hums and watches the gaping hole of his arm ooze onto the carpet below him.  
He can feel a pair of eyes drinking in all the different jewels adorning his body, picking the next victim. 

“You want more,” He tuts.

Tyler admits, “Yes.”  
His jaw sets, teeth grinding into each other.  
“Please.”

Josh doesn’t answer. He waits.  
He waits for Tyler to reach out again, to rip another gem-a rose quartz-from the top of his hand.  
He bleeds more, pupil-less eyes following every move. 

The gluttony permeating the air is so thick it’s almost hard to breathe.  
Or maybe it’s because Tyler has ripped out the raw diamond growing from his chest.

He doesn’t even care about the money anymore, he’s just playing for sport. Collecting.

It’s too mesmerizing to stop. He just wants more. He wants to see every color that lies beneath Josh’s skin. He wants to let them shine on his his bloodied, sinewy palms.

”Tyler,” Josh speaks softly. “Stop.”

Tyler’s eyes are clouded, face set with determination. Josh pushes him away slowly.  
“Enough,” He murmurs.

The brunette sits quiet, shaking his head when he finally realizes what he’s done.  
“I’m sorry,” He says, confused. There’s so much blood.

Josh cocks his head and listens to the gooey sounds of tissue fall from newly created wounds.  
The gems Tyler holds in his hands, his lap, are covered in seeping, dark red gore.

”I’m sorry,” He repeats.

Josh bleeds and tells him everyone does it the first time they find out.  
How could Tyler not see the scars hidden under all those beauties? He’s had to have done this too many times to count.

”They want them all,” He says.  
“But forget the cost.”

Tyler feels like a scolded child.

Josh always does it like this. Shows his crystals to someone who cares too much about him to keep going until they’ve excavated every last precious stone from his organs and bloodstream, his beating heart and glistening skin.

Tyler is not the first.

”Keep them,” Josh continues. “They won’t last when disconnected from my body.”

”You mean..?” Tyler frowns.

Josh nods.  
“Worthless.”

It’s all the façade.  
When they finally find out how much harm they’ve done, it’s almost impossible to forgive themselves.

All for nothing, too.

Tyler starts to cry, just slightly. He mumbles something about bandages and is gone before Josh can open his mouth to reply.

It’s sickening, the guilt.  
And the scene laid out before them.

A horror shot, full of greed and guts.

Josh does this so they learn.  
And they always learn. They never forget.

When Tyler comes back the gems are gone, already disintegrated into useless dust.

Josh tries not to notice the shaking hands that bandage his oozing wounds.

”Never again,” The brunette says, presumably to himself.

He’s seemed to have lost his appetite.

**Author's Note:**

> moral of the story greed is bad 
> 
> hope u enjoyed the shitshow


End file.
